Handcuffed
by what do dogs do to wolves
Summary: An Alice and Chief Swan o/s I wrote a long time ago.


**Handcuffed**_  
_**summ_._: **  
**a/n: **I used to have this up a year ago but I guess I took it down, so here it is heavily re-edited.

———

Charlie sits on his couch, watching TV yet not watching it. He sits there, uniform wrinkling. He hopes that there was still enough youth left in him. He knows he's a shy year away from the big four-oh, but he can't help but think that the body and face that had won over Renee in his twenties was gone far into his thirties.

Why? Bella had come home with _her_ again. Charlie can't help but notice the short girl. She makes herself known, loudly calling into the room despite Bella's weak protests.

"Hee-_loo_, Chief Swan!" she calls. Bella turns red, as she always does. Her new little friend embarrasses her without trying. But Charlie isn't paying attention to Bella's red, blushing face.

His eyes are all on Alice, in her stylish threads. She dressed eagerly, Charlie notices, a short little dress that was awfully revealing. Alice smiles. Light on her feet, she bolts into the living room and gives Charlie a peck on the cheek. He laughs. She laughs.

Bella does not sense a thing.

—

Alice finds herself wondering about the chief when she shouldn't.

(_"Jasper," she gasps and he complies._)

She finds herself infatuated with the chief when she shouldn't.

(_Perfect timing, he thinks, practice makes perfect_)

She remembers that this is Bella's father she's thinking about

(_He feels it, in the raw, unfiltered emotion, clawing down his back even harder than her nails)_

and she stops.

Or rather she should stop. The warmth hangs in the air and Alice sits up with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

Jasper watches her light a cigarette and take an unhealthy drag, the smoke stinging his nose.

—

Edward stalks the corridors with a cup of his own thoughts in one hand and the thoughts of his family in the other. Not a day passes by without a small sip, however.

He shuffles past the parlor and Rosalie sitting with a book open. Their eyes meet for a second and immediately she paints her thoughts with a thin layer of vanity, a flicker of depth wavering behind those walls.

Edward laughs dryly.

The door opens somewhere off to his right and Emmett's voice reaches his ears faster than Edward can turn, his thoughts even faster. Emmett's thoughts are always humble, honest, instantly recognizable. Edward watches the couple waltz up the stairs clumsily, dodging their lusty thoughts.

He escapes the coming storm, finding the kitchen far away enough to be alone with himself. Edward's gaze catches Esme in her garden of Eden, a creature of destruction guiding creation. He finds it rare that she does not remember his abilities as he skims her thoughts. It's rare enough to catch any of his family members off-guard, always on their toes in his immediate presence.

Edward dodges the bullets of Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom endeavors as he climbs the stairs, passing an open door. He sees Jasper sitting on the bed in a room where he looked completely out of place.

"Hey man," Jasper says without turning his back.

"Jasper," Edward replies, sensing something yet coming back with nothing. He moves on, finding the study occupied by a most unusual customer.

A moment passes before she turns meet him. "Edward?"

He is surprised to find her surprised. "Alice," he nods. She tenses slightly. "Odd, seeing you here."

"Yeah," she says, putting together thoughts to rectify any damage. "I know."

Edward smiles, moving along.

—

Bella comes home from school. She, unsurprisingly, finds Charlie still at work.

She, surprisingly, finds Alice upstairs. In his room.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice stands there, short and small in the room. She sits pointedly on the bed, though the closet hangers are still spinning ever so slightly. She looks at Bella strangely, cocking her head to a side.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bella." she says. "I just want to look at your clothes. Fix them around a bit."

Bella agrees reluctantly to the wardrobe cleansing, though she would be surprised to find everything all the same when she came back tonight. She is about to ask another question, but Alice is ahead of her.

"You should go out with Edward tonight, Bella." she says, a hint of sadness on her lips. "The two of you will love this place me and Jasper went to once upon a time." A distant look steals the sparkles in her eyes, though Bella sees nothing but a perky facade. "Once upon a time," she says, all too quietly.

Bella never catches the last part, clumsy as ever. The Volvo shows up not long after a brief phone call.

Alice watches the two of them from his window.

Everything is going just as planned.

—

Charlie comes home, not surprised to find a note on the counter from Bella.

Charlie comes home, surprised to find _her_ upstairs. In his room. On his bed. _Completely naked._ Handcuffs pin her small wrists to opposite ends of the bed post. He smiles at her creativity.

"Hello, Chief Swan," she says in her flighty voice. It sounds seductive, the words ring in his ears. "You've arrested me."

Charlie finds himself surprised. He finds himself livid and alive.

"Leave the shirt on," she says again. "I like it." He finds himself pantless, and he finds himself climbing on top of her, feeling his way around her petite body.

"Come with me," he said, enamored. "You're going to jail."

Alice finds her legs spreading, the slight smile on her face growing, and her guilty thoughts of Jasper fleeting. The blond man seems so far away in her mind, as cloudy as a dream. She finds herself giving in to Chief Swan, restrained by the manacles that held her.

She finds Charlie's brown eyes, and he finds her golden ones.

—

Alice shuts her eyes slowly. Her eyelashes feel like lead, heavily drooping. She sinks onto the mattress, hands flailing. Charlie feels it, cruising harder.

Alice arches her back, thrusting her hips upward towards Charlie. He was looming over her now.

It is more intense than anything she had with Jasper, consuming her.

Charlie spills himself inside of her, but he does not care.

—

Alice hears Bella laughing downstairs. Charlie hears this soon after. He stumbles, his big hands brushing against her perky breasts as he works on the job she made of a few handcuffs. Alice looks at him, her eyes fierce and still wanting more. Charlie's cock betrays him, like it had when he first came upstairs and saw her chained to his bed.

Her clothes sit in piles on a chair next to his desk. She finds it hard to put them on and leave.

Somehow, she gets them on, watching Charlie mince off to the bathroom.

Somehow, Alice greets Edward and Bella with a smile.

—


End file.
